At the Costume Party
by satoshu
Summary: After a long days work Robin makes his way to a bar, there he finds himself in a costume party and someone is dressed as the person he admires most...
1. Chapter 1

I was wandering home from a rather quiet day. Nothing big had happened and the boss had let me off today. It was already night but I still had some energy to lose. I walked down a rather ominous lit street where I found myself facing a bar. "Costume Night" the sign read. "Sounds like my kind of place" I laughed. I was already in costume; it was part of my job you see. I walked to the door and the bug-eyed bouncer gave me the once-over. He let me in no problem. Time to have some fun.

It was one of those party bars. It had banners about announcing the night's theme. There weren't too many people there, just a few groups of friends dressed up. I tried to chat up a woman dressed as a nun, for a joke of course. She seemed to have taken a liking to me. Her smile was gorgeous and I was dying to taste her lips. Then some guy came. He just pulled her away from me and straight out of the bar. Must've been her boyfriend or something. I bet I coulda given her the time of her life. Girls, always with the wrong fella.

After a few drinks I felt like I was walking on clouds. I had to take a breather on the bar stool. A glass of water and a brief shut of the eyes. Then I felt it. I felt a presence, it wasn't scary, I like it. It was confidence, not me, but someone else's. I turned to find a man dressed as Batman. One of those average costumes you'd buy but something, just something made it feel like he owned it. His aura was so manly and confident that I almost envied him.

He gave me a glare and I took it like a man. I absorbed his manly gaze and gave my best attempt at throwing it back. He smiled. He sat down next to me. Didn't talk or nothing. Just sat there. Drinking. I tried to start conversation with him but he'd just glance out of the corner of his eye and utter a light smile.

Seemed like I was the only one who wanted some fun. I finished my drink and made my way into the bathroom. I peed and sighed.

"I though tonight would've been much more interesting"

"…would you like it to be?" a coarse yet familiar voice whispered into my ear.

I soon felt gloved hands holding my cock. It felt cold yet so good at the same time. I turned to see who the stranger was. It was Batman. He licked my cheek and it felt like electricity. It was enthralling.

"Hey there, so you talk now, do y'?"

"I'd rather save the talking for later"

He began to pump my hard cock slowly. I let out a weak moan and I could feel him smile from the somewhat embrace he had around me. He moved his other hand down my pants and began to play with my ass. Something was so wrong about this but at the same time, it felt so right. I'm not gay or anything. But maybe this guy can change that.

He pumped for a few minutes until I came. It felt so good. His glove was covered in my hot cum. I just wanted to lick it off for him. He slowly let me go and began to take off his pants.

"Wanna see what's inside?" he teased.

"Go for it Batman, let me see the bat" I responded.

After note: I wrote this spontaneously, so if you liked it, lemme know so I can write more. I'm also a guy btw ;P  
I'm not 'gay'….or like to think I'm not at least.

Bad grammar from last time has been resolved thanks to not converting it to notepad file -.-  
(I password protected main file an ff doesn't like pw encryption files :/)


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I remember is waking up on the bar sofa. The owner said something about me being completely wasted. Wasted wouldn't have felt this good. I just stirred a bit and stretched. I looked at the time. My communicator went off.

"Dick, it's Bruce. We have a situation."

How I'd wanted to hear those words but this was no longer the night before. It never was me and him. Just me and a stranger. He would never understand how I feel. He's too proper for that. He's my idol: mind and body. I want him so much, but he'll never want me in the same way. At least I can still fight crime alongside him and be something in his life.

"Coming Bruce. I'll be there ASAP." I responded.

I was surprised at how the barman looked me over so casually. After all, I was still in my costume and had just answered a call through a communicator. Well, I guess he just thought it was part of the costume.

I pushed a few notes onto the bar and said my thanks; they told me I was welcome back anytime. They also said something that made my heart almost skip a beat.

"Costume nights are the same every week, we know you're new to this and all, I mean, you passed out after about an hour or so. Good thing that regular guy dressed as Batman was there to help you out."

If my Batman was a regular, I guess I should become one too. After all, I'm the boy wonder, and boy, was last night wonderful. I just hope nothing crops up. For now I just have to help Batman do his thing before I can live out my fantasy once more, next week. Six days away.


End file.
